


初吻

by springjenny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Tom Riddle, First Kiss, 御姐X小正太, 总的来讲就是邪恶病娇的汤姐调戏（？）破特的一个小片段, 汤姆·里德尔性转, 私设汤姐比哈利大一岁
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24038278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springjenny/pseuds/springjenny
Summary: 一个巴掌一个吻。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Kudos: 11





	初吻

**Author's Note:**

> *预警: 汤姆·里德尔性转/私设汤姐比哈利大一岁/总的来讲就是邪恶病娇的汤姐调戏（？）破特的一个小片段  
> *很久以前写的一个伏哈，这里也囤一下~

“哈利，回头见啊！”赫敏带着一个意味深长的微笑拽着罗恩一起走了。

哈利有点尴尬地愣在原地，又看了眼站在有求必应屋一个墙角的里德尔学姐。她乌黑的长卷发上沾着一小点刚刚小精灵洒下来的圣诞彩屑，半抱着双臂，正似笑非笑地盯着他。

每一次D.A.训练，里德尔师姐都是带着这么一副皮笑肉不笑的表情站在墙角观察着，既没有一起来练习的兴趣，也回绝了哈利的邀请。被全校的女神盯上，哈利不知是否该感到，呃，荣幸？他的喉结紧张地动了动，不知为何突然产生了一种草丛间的小动物被蛇盯上的感觉。

所以……他们到底是怎么发展成这个样子的呢？

哈利不安地回忆着……

或许是某次夜游的时候他没忍住掀开了隐身衣提醒她：女孩子晚上出来不安全……又或者是他去看海格的路上正好碰到她在禁林满手是血地处理着什么？……还是那次，哈利为了躲避马尔福而钻进了一间废弃的女士盥洗室，结果里德尔又好巧不巧地在那里……对着水池唱歌？哈利头脑早已经是一团乱麻，总之，这个美丽的女级长藏了太多令人不安的秘密，而那双在无数人梦中闪动的微微上扬狡黠的黑眼睛——哈利不止一次地看着它们翻上红光。于是，就像有某种诡异的命运的牵引，他们总是能在对方最尴尬、最窘迫、最见不得人的时候迎头碰上。

哈利默默地叹了口气，稍稍压制下自己飙升的肾上激素。

汤姆·里德尔……这个男孩一样的名字，大众又普通——哈利早就听说她对它厌恨至极，她的母亲因为希望怀的是个男婴而能嫁进她父亲的家门，甚至在孩子出生之际，绝望而悲伤地依然把这个名字给了她，然后就撒手人世了。于是大家都小心翼翼地避免叫她真名，而只是礼貌地唤她里德尔小姐。

里德尔小姐。她又是多少人梦中的谜啊。那乌黑的微微卷曲的秀发，那双微微上扬的总是闪过狡黠的黑眼睛，俊秀小巧的鼻子和似笑非笑的唇……更别提那瘦高的身形，玲珑的线条，夏天袍子下摆露出的一节小腿或者脚踝都叫人着迷，里德尔，斯莱特林的里德尔。

而里德尔正不紧不慢地走过来，随手把魔杖塞进袍子的兜里，捋了捋自己的长发，那深深的极其美丽又冰冷的眼睛盯着眼前的男孩：“哈利。”

“学姐。”哈利感到自己的面颊变烫了一些。

“教的不错嘛……”哈利不安地感到对方的呼吸喷在了自己耳廓上，距离近的让他头皮发晕。“不过，对于你们这个年纪四分五裂和倒挂金钟还是嫩了点……”

远处已经可以听到晚宴的声音了，人群的喧嚣，桌椅的碰撞……可是眼前的女孩仍然在缩短着俩人之间的距离，那双美丽的黑眼睛依然读不出情绪，“那-那学姐觉得……?”

“钻心剜骨怎么样？”她的唇一下子大大地咧开了，展开了一个恶毒而快意的微笑。而那双细长的白嫩的手正狠狠地把魔杖抵在哈利的下巴上。

哈利能感到魔杖的冷硬和威胁，在杖尖汇集聚拢的热度，然后是冰凉的指尖微微蹭过自己脖颈和下巴的细腻触感——他不知道这其中的哪个更要命。

他同时感到懊恼、尴尬和一股说不上滋味的悸动，有多少次他曾在心里暗暗地希望里德尔能是一个男孩啊。这样他就可以在这种时候正大光明地反抗，他一定会毫不心软地给他来个恶咒，而不是被这该死的，绅士风度？困在这里。……而且，倘若里德尔是一个男孩，他也能避免这种诡异的暧昧氛围不是么？这种无法否认的，暗暗涌动着不安的因子……而现在，女孩的手指已经毫不知廉耻地沿着哈利的领子游走了起来。

“你。松。手。”哈利一字一顿地说，怒火渐渐从碧绿的眸子里升了起来。

这只是让眼前的女孩再一次兴奋了起来，那双微微上扬的双眸慢慢旋转成两个华丽而阴暗的漩涡，里面雀跃起星星点点的红光。“D.A.的老师就是得靠求对手才能摆脱的么？”她笑了起来，手下毫不放松，杖尖紧紧顶着哈利的喉咙，可不安分的其他手指仍在慢慢地摩挲，力度在爱抚与谋杀之间。

“别逼我对你动手。”绿眼睛的男孩咬牙切齿地说，透过眼镜狠狠地瞪着她，也握紧了自己手里的魔杖。

“哈！”女孩一下子笑了起来，冷酷，高亢，却又是发自肺腑的大笑。她终于松开了眼前男孩的领子，退后了一步，现在两人杖尖对着杖尖，在挂满小彩球的有求必应屋中慢慢面对面转着圈。

哈利暗暗下定决心绝不能再对她心软。可是当他终于念出“障碍重重”的时候，竟然是那么慢、那么无力，比起进攻，更像是一个玩笑。女孩懒洋洋一挥手挡住了它，红光偏到装饰柜上，炸裂开一小片亮晶晶的金粉。而哈利仍紧张地想吐，他绷紧神经等待着里德尔的反击，他能肯定那一定是个不好对付的恶咒。她又笑了，在这种情况下也邪恶得迷人——雪白的手腕飞快地一抖——

但哈利的防御咒却完全落空了……因为这并不是一个恶咒，而是……

男孩惊讶地抬头，发现天花板上正慢慢地旋转着一个槲寄生花环。

这是……?

然后女孩再一次凑了过来，长长的黑发碰上了他的脖颈和肩膀。

“哈利，”她的神色平静得近乎古怪，眼睛深不可测，上扬的嘴唇却势在必得。

哈利像一只被蜘蛛网住的蛾子一样钉在原地，马上要因为心跳过快而死亡。

“你不能拒绝我。”

这就是汤姆·里德尔吻他之前的最后一句话。

她的嘴唇冰凉而湿润，小小的整齐的牙没有一丝不安，可是当那柔软的舌头滑进来的时候，还是——显然非常让女孩懊恼地——泄露出一丝颤抖。

而他确实不能。

哈利早已飞离了紧张，从焦躁和愤怒中脱水，他炸裂的大脑丧失了一切机能，因此并不能理解这其实是她对于他终于出手攻击她的奖赏，哪怕依然犹豫而绅士，温柔地似是而非。哈利只能遵循着渐渐被唤醒的本能，轻轻地回应着她，感受着心里不可思议涌起的柔情。那情绪是那么的慢，清澈，倏忽而至却又自然而然，他只想轻轻地揽住她，于是就这样做了；他耐心而细致，舌头好像蜗牛的触角，不安而试探地进行着，这个吻。两个人一动不动地站在有求必应屋，在慢慢旋转着的槲寄生，和成千上万个写着哈利路亚的小彩球之下，第一次在困扰了彼此很久的角逐、矛盾、纠结之间，达到第一次平衡。

远处的晚宴的声音、八楼走廊中肖像的喃喃…..那是另一个世界。

里德尔确定自己熟稔、老练，小心翼翼地藏起她实际上有多么饥渴，又多么煎熬……她绝不会让哈利看出这是一次漫长的蓄谋已久。她多恨她的母亲，可梅洛普的血液到底又流在她的血管里，以同样的疯狂、偏执，带着绝望和毁灭的爱——传递着斯莱特林如出一辙的基因。在她胸口灼烧的那团热早已难以忍受，让她情不自禁地想要杀死他或者狠狠地伤害他、羞辱他，那是一种像母螳螂吃掉伴侣一样镌刻在基因之中无法克服、也不愿抗拒的本能。

而哈利开始在错乱的力度中感受到了她倾泻而出的渴望和狂乱，他一一回应着，细腻而平缓，就像在帮她解开那些乱成一团的情绪的结……和所有突然坠入爱河的少年一样，他只是感到不可思议，感到惊奇，然后心里又生出了一股初生牛犊般鲁莽的确信——他开始相信她身上所有的阴暗和不安都会慢慢变好，他会帮她，他……哈利隐约感到一股暖流从脚底到小腿升起，然后柔和又迅速地贯穿了全身，好像阳光破解了春冰，绿意融化上冬山……直至过了很久他才意识到——那是幸福。

可就当他已经在这个吻中慢慢放松并且几乎要开始微笑的时候，里德尔的动作再一次让他的心沉甸甸地坠了下去。

她的手——

她的手正慢慢地滑向……

哈利想要躲闪，但哪里是她的对手——于是女孩的手毫不留情地握住了他的胯下之物。

直到此刻哈利才后知后觉地发现自己硬了。可已经太晚，铺天盖地底羞愧和懊恼早把前一刻的甜蜜冲刷得一干二净。他为自己而羞愧。就好像他辜负了她（她的神情无疑在这样说，带着一种意料之内的恶毒），就好像他已经破坏了生命里的仅有的第一份纯洁。

于是哈利只是直愣愣地站在原地，宿命般地等着里德尔的手狠狠地扇下来。她羞恼得满脸通红，而从她身体中爆发的魔力一瞬把哈利掀翻在地上，落地的一侧和红肿的脸颊一样生疼。

他的眼镜甩了出去，碎在地上，和一堆冷却的小金粉可怜兮兮地混在一块。

哈利躺在地上，脑中嗡嗡作响，眼前模糊一片，可那女孩还不肯放过他。她那冰凉的小脚正恶意而温柔地踩在他的要害处，来回来去隔着衣料蹭着他。

“如果你下次再敢……”她嘴角挂着一个毫无笑意的微笑，声音冷酷而轻柔，如同在空气中流淌的丝缎。

我就把你阉了。

他已经在心里听到了下半句。

他也知道她绝对不是在开玩笑。

可是当他看向她的眼睛，在得意、恶毒、愤怒、羞恼所泛起的红光的波澜之下，哈利还是瞥见了一个深不见底的深渊——那像是一条被它的拥有者所否认的暗河，在地下构成一场怀疑、迷惑与警觉的自我澎湃。

于是哈利凭借他一贯的直觉已经懂了，

她是真的爱上他了。

可是他也同时懂得那红色的波澜永不休止，而暗河仅仅只是暗河，她迟早会毁掉这份爱——就和今天一样。

于是当汤姆·里德尔像一个骄傲的女王一样冷冰冰地离开有求必应屋的时候，

哈利仍然躺在地上，躺在被她无情挑起的情欲渐渐死寂的身体里，为她感到怜悯。


End file.
